The Past Is In The Past
by Mrs.DeanWinchester
Summary: Set after Demon!Dean is cured. What happens when Team Free Will meets someone who was part of all of their pasts but in separate times? Will they help her? Or will they leave her where she belongs? Destiel, new characters. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. THIS IS JUST A HOBBY. (RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS) I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go for a run," Sam said as he grabbed his jacket off of the motel chair. Dean smiled at him, for the first time in what felt like forever, and he walked outside.

After Dean was cured of being a demon, he wasn't the same. He was more cautious of both himself, his brother, and their best friend, Cas. Luckily, Metatron had become so strong, that they used his strength to his advantage. They got Cas's grace back, and cured the Mark from Dean. The deal was that if he did so, he would be set free, without powers, as just a regular human.

Metatron felt the pain of being thrown to Earth, just as all of the other angels had. He was a person, and he lasted about 5 seconds, right before a car hit him, and killed him.

Sam was somewhat happy. He had his brother back, his angel best friend had his angel mojo, and they all lived in the bunker together.

Sometimes, he would wish that Dean wouldn't have come to Stanford that night to get him back into hunting.

But at times like this, he realizes that he's glad to be with his brother.

He felt a sharp pain inside, as he usually did after his soul was raised from Hell. It was usually a bad sign, like Lucifer and Michael might be around.

Except that wasn't the case this time. It was a different pain. More like a clean cut right across his chest.

He shook it off and continued jogging, thinking about the case they were working on. It was definitely a demon, but he couldn't tell what the pattern was.

He took a couple of more steps when he heard a voice. "Hi Sam."

He whipped his head around, only to see a little girl, probably 14 or 15 years old standing against the park bench. "Long time, no see," she said not taking her eyes off of him.

He squinted first, then raised his eyebrows. "Who are you?" he asked her.

She tilted her head. "You don't remember me?" she asked. "I'm offended."

He knew her from somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I've met you," he said.

"Yes."

"Has Dean met you?" Sam asked, trying to rewind to the days they weren't together.

"Yeah," she said. "Twice, actually."

This was like a puzzle with no fence; no matter how many pieces he put in the middle, there was more created on the outside, expanding until it drove him crazy.

"Did we save your life?" he asked, thinking about previous cases.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "No."

He stared at her, willing himself to remember who she was.

"I don't remember," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Seriously, Sam," she said. "You don't remember who I am?"

Sam studied the girl. She was wearing a racerback tank top with a pair of dark wash jeans and converse. Her hair was dark brown, and her eyes were the color of chocolate. She left her hair loose, and it was perfectly straightened.

He shook his head. "I didn't," he said. "I didn't make you, did I?"

"What?" she asked. "No."

"Then who the hell are you?" he asked, almost scared.

She sighed. "My name is Sadie. I'll give you that."

He stared at her. Saide? He'd never met a Sadie in his life!

He noticed that she was starting to grow frustrated.

"Really?" she asked. "Wow, nice."

He felt bad, but he couldn't remember. It was getting frustrating for him too.

"Could you please tell me who you are?" he asked

"Fine," she said. "Only because you said please."

She walked up to him, her arms crossed.

"I'm the demon that released your soul from hell."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" he asked. "No. Death was the one who did that."

She sighed, as if it was something she was expecting to hear.

"Oh, Death. Always getting all the credit," she said. "I released your soul from hell. Death put it back in your body."

Sam stared at her. She was definitely a demon.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked.

"You've been feeling the signs," she said. "Watch."

She flashed her eyes black, and Sam felt the same sharp pain as he had before.

"See," she said. "I'm not a liar."

"You said you've met Dean," Sam said.

Sadie nodded her head.

"Let's go," Sam said.

They walked back to the motel room in silence. Sam opened the door, to reveal Dean researching on his laptop. He looked to the door.

"Hi Sammy," he said. Sam stepped out of the way to reveal the young demon.

Dean stared at her, speechless. "Sadie," he said at last.

"Dean," she responded. "Nice to see you."

He hung his head low in shame. Was there something Sam was missing out on?

"Hello Dean," Cas's voice came from behind. "Sam."

Cas stopped short when he saw Sadie. He stared at her.

"We need to talk, Sadie," Cas said, eyeing the Winchesters carefully.

"Cool," she said. "Let's go."

Sam looked at Dean, waiting for him to talk.

"What?" Dean said at last.

"How do you know her?" Sam said. "I know her because she released my soul from hell, but when did you meet her?"

Dean looked at the door, making sure they weren't nearby.

"Remember how I told you I was working on a case before I came to get you from Stanford?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. How could he ever forget that?

"Well," Dean said. "She was a part of it."

Sam stared, not knowing what to say.

"There was a vengeful spirit in the house they just moved into," Dean said. "Her dad was the first victim. She could tell something weird was going on, and she forced the words out of my mouth. It was terrible to see her in that condition."

Dean paused, choosing his words.

"I mentioned that I also had a brother, and after a couple of days, she gave me some advice. Her dad's death messed me up pretty bad, and she was a lot more serious. She told me to go out and get you from Stanford," Dean continued. "During that conversation, her mom screamed, and she ran after her. She died in attempt to save her mom."

Sam was speechless. That was one brave girl. If only he could've saved his mom. Or Jess.

"But she said she met you twice," Sam said.

"I met her again," Dean said. "In hell."

Sam nodded, understanding. Dean didn't want to talk about hell, so he made sure to keep his mouth shut. Sometimes, he wondered if Dean had ever seen John in hell.

"There are however," Sadie said, standing next to Cas, holding a young boy in their arms. "A few flaws in your story."


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie and Cas walked out of the motel towards the parking lot. They had a lot they needed to talk about.

Sadie looked around, and she saw a guy - somewhere around her age. He turned around, and when he saw her, she was sure he was going to have a heart attack or faint.

"One second," Cas said. "I need to get Dean's jacket from the car."

Cas walked away, towards the shiny black Impala.

_That stupid car,_ Sadie thought. She turned around, and the boy was there, and he pinned her against the wall.

"What the hell?" she asked, trying to get away. She could flash out, but she didn't like revealing demon-ism to everyone.

"I should be asking the same thing," the boy said.

She tried to look away from him, but it was impossible. He had sandy hair, almost salt and pepper, and his eyes were the most gorgeous shade of gray.

"What?" she asked, still struggling.

"You're dead," he said. "So what the hell?"

She stared at him. She was supposed to know him, but it was hard. Looking at his soul was blurry, almost like it was tampered with. It was almost impossible to recognize him.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Let go of me."

She shook her arms, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Sadie," he said holding her in place. "It's me, Rider."

She stopped struggling, and Cas touched his forehead, causing him to collapse.

They picked him up, and carried him back to the hotel room.

"So what's the full story?" Sam asked.

Sadie looked at Dean.

"After my dad died, the spirit got to Rider," she gestured towards the boy. "My friend."

By the way she looked at him, Dean could tell Rider was a pretty important friend.

"An angel possessed me, saying they could heal him," Sadie said. "That angel was Castiel."

Cas looked down, and Dean stared at him. His mouth said "what the hell" but his eyes said "of course you would."

"I wasn't the one talking to you," Sadie said. "Cas was the one telling you to go get Sam. He was under heaven's order."

Sam noticed that Sadie kept checking on Rider, making sure he wouldn't wake up.

"When I died, I was killed by a spirit, so I went to hell," she said. "Souls that twist don't really age. That's why I'm still 15 and a half."

Cas wanted to speak up, but he knew Sadie would want to explain everything.

"I met Dean and Cas again in hell. I offered Cas to send Dean's soul to Earth, but he made it his mission to save Dean himself," Sadie said. "When Dean was healed by an angel, his aging stopped. That's why you're still 29."

"So anyone healed by an angel doesn't age?" Dean asked. "Then how do you die?"

Sadie laughed. "There are a lot more ways to die than of old age. Eventually, when your time, your _real _time arrives, destiny will find a way to eliminate you."

"So, Rider?" Sam asked. "He's still 15?"

"16."

Sam and Dean nodded then looked to Cas.

"Were you planning to tell us about this?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Cas said. "Everyone here has met Sadie. Did we ever mention her?" Upon saying so, he looked towards Dean.

"Tell us about Rider," Dean said, avoiding Cas's accusatory eyes.

"Well, as you know, I just moved from Minnesota to California," Sadie said. "So, I didn't have any friends."

"Rider was one of the students at the school I went to. He was in junior year, just like me," Sadie said. "He was the only one who actually talked to me. He was so straightforward."

Cas knew where this story was headed.

"Both of his parents were dead, so he lived in a Foster Home," she continued. "One day, we had this huge exam right before Halloween. He came over to study. My mom was at work. All I did was go downstairs to get some juice. I come back up, and he's dead. On the floor, bleeding."

She stared down, feeling this burning on the inside.

"I couldn't take another death. Not after my dad. He was my only friend. Castiel showed up, saying he could be healed," she said staring directly into not only Cas's eyes, but his grace. "But he didn't leave right away. He needed to have a word with Dean. The second my mom was in danger, Cas fled. And I died."

Cas tried to look away from her black eyes. He could almost see the fire burning her away.

Rider slowly started waking up. He moved his head around.

"We need answers," Sadie said.

"Here's an idea," Dean said. "Tell him the truth."


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's that," Sadie said, sitting on the bedside where Rider had decided to sit up.

Sam and Dean were standing in the background, and Castiel was packing most of his belongings. When he was finished, Dean went and packed his belongings.

"So, you're a demon now?" he asked. "And you're ok with it?"

She shrugged. "I did my time," she said. "And I'm free now."

"You're only a teen," Sam said to her. He knew of many demons who were too innocent for their own good, and Sadie definitely deserved better.

"I'm 25 dude," she said. "And let's not forget who's fault it is that I died." She glared at Dean, willing her eyes to turn black, just to spook him.

He cleared his throat. "Look, if I could make it up to you, I would." He tried to look up, but he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. He failed. He didn't put the spirit to rest. Sadie did.

Castiel wanted to speak up. But he was always so shy. He didn't want to say something incorrect.

"Perhaps you can," Castiel said. "Maybe you can cure her."

"Cure me?" she asked. "Baby, I am never going back."

She liked being a demon. She had a lot of abilities she liked. Sadie looked over at Dean, who was looking at Cas.

"Dude, gross," she said, reading his mind. He worriedly looked away, embarrassed.

Sam finally spoke up. He had been putting the pieces together, trying to find a way to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Um, can I talk to Dean and Sam outside?" Sam said. "Without any demons eavesdropping?"

They walked out, and Sam started talking.

"Ok, so is anyone else really bothered by the fact that all three of us, at one point or another, have met her?" Sam asked.

"What, are you saying she's here for a reason?" Dean asked, worried. He didn't want a demons reason of being back to be him.

"I'm saying, it was coincidence enough, but then her long lost best friend appears?" Sam asked. "I mean, we're both indebted to her. And we are both pretty terrible people. So maybe, the universe put her here so we can finally do something for someone else."

Cas considered this. "But what about all those hunts, in which you saved innocent people?"

Dean nodded his head and stared at Sam for an answer.

"No," Sam said. "I mean, that was for a pretty short time. Think of all the innocent people we killed, using the demon knife instead of exorcising them. Think of all the angels we've killed. Think of how upset Heaven is with us. We went from saving people to fighting for survival. Our living wasn't nearly as important than than theirs."

Dean stared at his younger brother. His "questionable acts" in his Demon phase really messed him up. It showed that the Winchesters were willing to do so much for each other, but that's not always the best thing.

"Yeah," Dean said softly. "Yeah." His voice came clearer the second time. "I say we take them in, give them some shelter, and then we find what she wants and give it to her."

Castiel spoke up. "What if this is what they want you to think?" He had grown cautious, letting go of his naivety.

"We'll find out soon enough," Dean said, tucking the demon knife in his jacket pocket.

Team Free Will walked back into the motel room, where Sadie was catching up on Rider's life.

"Come on," Dean said. The pair looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" Sadie asked him.

"Home."


	5. Chapter 5

They were sitting in the Impala.

Dean was driving, of course. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, and Cas, Rider and Sadie were in the back.

Rider, being the only normal-ish human, fell asleep. He allowed himself to relax himself on Sadie's shoulder.

Sadie looked at him, and then to the Winchesters.

"That thing you said about curing demons," Sadie said. "Can you really do it?"

Dean looked through the rear view mirror, and then back at the road.

"Yeah," he answered. "Why?"

She looked down. "Just a thought."

"It's extremely painful, you know," Sam said.

She nodded. "It's worth it if you want to be normal."

The Winchesters nodded as Cas stared out the window into eternal darkness.

They arrived to the bunker at a pretty late hour, and Sadie didn't know what to do. It's not like she required sleep.

So for a few nights, she read. She learned how demons can be cured.

"Before you go to sleep," Sadie said to Dean, who had now become a good friend of hers. "You think you can cure me?"

Dean looked into her innocent brown eyes. He failed her, and this was his chance to make it up to her.

"If you really want to," Dean said. "We'll do it."

Sadie smiled genuinely, which made Rider and Sam smile too. Cas was just lost in Dean's eyes.

As usual, Sadie planned to go read something from the Men of Letters Library, but whilst reading, she fell asleep.

Her dream was dark at first.

Then a voice spoke.

"Sadie," it said. It was deep and very full. It seemed to echo.

"Yes?" she spoke softly.

"I've been notified that you have become acquainted with the Winchesters," it responded.

Her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't Crowley, so who was upset over her?

"Fine people they are," it said. Then the voice stopped to think. "One day, Dean Winchester will understand why I keep giving Castiel back to him."

Sadie stopped looking around. She knew.

"I understand you wish to be cured?" it asked. "To be human again?"

She nodded her head, then realized she was talking to someone. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, my young one," the voice said. "But not even an angel could fix what has happened to your soul."

Sadie's hope dropped. "Oh."

"But, if you are serious about this," it said. "I myself can go to Hell's domain and restore your soul."

She picked herself up again. "You? Yourself?"

"Yes," the deep voice said. "But, I must know. What are your intentions of being a human?"

Sadie considered for a moment. "Honestly, it's Rider. I want to start what we never could. And a demon and a human is just… filthy."

"You're right," the voice said. "It is forbidden for a demon soul to be with a human soul."

Sadie wanted to get straight to the point.

"But, why would you go to Hell in order to restore _my_ soul. Don't you have anything better to do?"

The voice stopped cold. "I have a few things I could do down there after restoring your soul."

"Sadie!" another voice said, and suddenly she was being shook. "Sadie!"

Rider was trying to wake her up, and Dean, Sam, and Cas were standing around the couch she had fallen asleep on.

"You're awake," Rider said hugging her, filling her with a certain warmth. He pulled away too soon though.

"What, I was just asleep," she said, trying to think about her dream. She looked up at Dean and Cas, who were dangerously close.

_One day, Dean Winchester will understand why I keep giving Castiel back to him._

"Demons don't fall asleep," Rider said. "What happened?"

She looked into their eyes, unsure whether she should tell the truth or not.

"I was spoken to," she said, looking straight into Cas's eyes. "By God."


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed, and Sadie wasn't able to fall asleep again. And she knew why. She needed to make up her mind, and then God would talk to her.

The 5 became very close with each other, especially Dean and Sadie.

It made Rider upset whenever he tried to talk to her and Dean would rudely interrupt.

But he had his nice moments with her as well.

Like when they drove out to a big park nearby to watch the stars. It was a super moon, and it made the scenery amazing.

And then it started raining.

They ran to the car, hollering as the ice cold water pounded on their skin.

Quickly, they sat in the car, and Sadie sighed deeply and they both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Remember?" Sadie said. "We went to meet Dean in the park that day when he was asking about dad's death, and it started raining like this?"

Rider nodded at the memory. "It started pouring, and we had to run all the way home."

Sadie laughed again, but this time, it subsided when she noticed Rider staring intently at her, his eyes filled with this unexplainable look.

She looked into his eyes, remembering how close they were 10 years ago. Now they were 25 year olds stuck in the body of anti-aging 15 year olds, and even if they reversed it, they'd be 20 at the most, and then they'd start aging half the speed.

They began to lean in. Like magnets finding their opposite attraction.

Rider began to close his eyes, and Sadie kept them half open.

They were _so close_.

Until Sadie winced at the pain that shot through her head.

"Sadie?" Rider asked. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, and then back at her hands. "Nothing," she lied. "Let's go home."

The car ride was silent, and Dean and Cas were waiting for Sadie and Rider when they got home.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "What's wrong with them?"

Rider stared at Cas and Dean, not knowing what was going on.

"You didn't tell him?" Cas asked. This was new to him. Every time something happened, he immediately told Dean.

"Tell me what?" Rider asked, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

Dean spoke up. "Demon radio," he answered. "They announced, rather painfully, 'Sadie calls the soul deal off with God, or we kill her.'"

Rider stared at her, and she felt herself getting smaller.

"I didn't even make the deal yet," she said. "I haven't fallen asleep since our first chat. So I figured I'd tell him when we talk."

Cas looked down, feeling rather offended.

They all nodded, and Sadie decided to go have a chat with Sam.

"Sam?" she asked walking into his room. He was scrolling through his google search.

"Yeah?" he answered, looking up.

"Who's Jessica Moore?" she asked, knowing the obvious answer.

His head immediately shot up at the name of his first love.

"My late girlfriend," he said. "We were gonna get married."

He felt stupid after adding the second part, but felt it was completely necessary.

Sadie nodded her head and decided to leave.

"Why?" he asked before she got a chance to et up and go.

"Um," she said stupidly. "I visited Heaven a while back, and saw hers. It was filled with memories of you."

He blinked a couple of times, then smiled to himself. He muttered something, and Sadie was pretty sure he said, "Son of a bitch."

"What were you doing in Heaven?" Sam asked after a few seconds.

"I had to go check up on a saved soul," she said winking at him.

He squinted his eyes. "Saved sou-" he started, "Oh."

She laughed a little bit, and then tensed up. "Sam, those trials were pretty stupid," Sadie said. "You could've gotten yourself killed. I mean, aside from the fact that you probably would've come back to life, you would've left Dean alone and miserable."

He sighed and looked at her.

"I know," he said. "And I couldn't do that to him. I mean, everything he ever loved was painfully stripped away from him. Mom, dad, Lisa, Ben," he listed. "Even me."

"Yeah," Sadie said. "At least whoever he's slept with has had a chance of survival."

"Shut up," Sam said going back to his laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean were worried about Sadie's safety. They knew the dangers of Hell running after you.

Luckily, they took enough precautions to make sure she was never alone.

But it's definitely a bad day when demons make deals with monsters.

"Wow, Sadie," Castiel said. "You look pretty bad."

"Thanks," she said with a stuffed nose. She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Sam.

"Fallen asleep lately?" Sam asked. She shook her head and looked down. Sadie was _really _looking forward to being cured.

Rider grabbed the cereal off the counter and put it back in the cabinet. His soft face had grown stern with worry. He reminded Dean a lot of Kevin. He just wished he could get him back.

But Dean had taken a particular liking to Rider. It was his protective nature over his friends.

"Here," Rider said handing Sadie a cup of tea. "And make sure to keep yourself rested."

She took the tea out of his hands. "It's just a cold."

He stared into her eyes in such a way where she already understood what he wanted to say.

_But demons don't get colds._

Cas cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think it would be best if you just prayed, saying the deal's off. Maybe the demons will get off of your back."

Sadie didn't want to, but she nodded. All she wanted was to be human again. The pain of her should twisting was something she would never forget, but she wanted to be normal.

She began to cough, but it wouldn't stop. She ran to the bathroom, where she began to cough up blood.

If the boys didn't hurry up and figure out what was going on, she was sure she'd cough her guts out.

_This is the end, _she accepted.

"Hex," Sam said running out the door. Dean stopped him with one hand.

"They can't get inside of here," he said.

"Then it's outside," Cas said. "Rider, stay here with Sadie, we'll check up the perimeter."

Sam, Dean, and Cas ran outside at the speed of light. They searched everywhere, and Dean pounded his fist on the ground in frustration. He stumbled, and Cas caught him.

"I can't fail her again," Dean said. "I won't!"

He hit his hand on the ground again, this time harder, and he felt something that wasn't dirt.

Immediately, he dug up the hex bag and pulled his gun out. Sam and Cas stood back as he shot at it a few times.

They all ran back inside, making sure she was still alive.

On the floor, Sadie was collapsed in Rider's arms, where she was breathing heavily.

"They've began their attack," Cas said. "We need to prepare."

For the next few days, the five worked on creating demon blades and melting them into bullets. They coordinated a strategy to keep from fighting, where they would all be safe.

That is, until Rider got a little message from a demon.

Sam, Dean and Cas were all out that day, when Rider got this message.

"I can't believe you killed my sister!" he shouted. "My poor, innocent sister."

Tears flowed from Sadie's eyes, as she attempted to make things right.

"Please," Sadie said. "Please, just listen to me."

She cried, and her salty tears burned against her skin.

"She was 10," Rider said gritting his teeth.

"I know," she said. "You have every right to be mad at me, but it was either me or her. They made me do it."

"You're a murderer," Rider said. "Just like your father."

"Please," she said. "Please don't say that. Not you."

He shook his head, when something caught his eye.

He grabbed the "Demon Gun" and held it up with one hand.

She approached Rider, still sobbing. "Rider, please don't do this," she whispered. Sadie attempted to grab his hand, but he pushed her away, and she fell on the couch.

"Just another reason not to trust you or your family," he said, now straddling her, his knees on the couch. He pointed the gun at her head, and she didn't resist. Tears continued to come out of her eyes, occasionally turning black.

_They're trying to split you up,_ a voice in Rider's head said. He didn't identify it as his own, but he knew it was true.

He dropped the gun, grabbed the back of Sadie's head, and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

10 years ago.

It was 10 years ago, when they had just met, and Rider saved Sadie's ass.

"I don't know anyone here," Sadie complained to her mom. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"Yes," her mom answered from the bathroom mirror. "You have to."

Sadie groaned. "It's dad's fault we're even here," she said. "Why am I being punished for his crime?"

Her mother raised her eyebrows, and Sadie shut her mouth.

"Ok class," the math teacher said. "This is Sadie Arias."

He went on with the introduction, and made Sadie feel as uncomfortable and awkward as she had with her 6 classes before this.

After class, a couple of her classmates went on to interrogate her.

"Sadie Arias?" they asked. "You mean like, daughter of the _murderer_ Arias?"

They were male, obviously, and much taller and bigger than her. They were probably stuck up seniors.

"How about you mind your own business?" she asked, packing up her things from her locker.

"Oh," one of them said. "_New_ girl thinks she's so _smart."_

He walked over, and pulled her hair, so that her head leaned against the lockers.

She cringed, uncomfortable with him this close to her.

"You're daddy's a killer," he whispered, dangerously close to his face. "And we're all unhappy that he gets to live."

"So what?" she asked, gritting her teeth. "Your power doesn't reach over to him, so you have to take it out on me?"

The boy squinted his eyes a little.

"Go ahead," she permitted. "Kill me. You'll be just like him."

"Wow," he said, ignoring what she had just told him. "You're hot when you talk dangerous."

He turned around to his two friends.

"You guys go," he said. "I got her."

Her heart started beating faster. Was he really going to kill her?

His friends walked out, and he kicked her backpack to the side. Unfortunately, the school had emptied out pretty fast, so no teachers to the rescue.

"You need to learn how to control your smart mouth," he said. He placed a sloppy, but powerful kiss on her mouth.

She tried to break free, but he had a grip of steel_. _He squeezed her wrists, and stood in front of her legs.

He pushed his tongue, willing her to give in, but she wouldn't. She hated the taste of his mouth.

After he got bored, he pulled away. "Come on baby," he said. "Don't tell me you don't want this."

Again, he kissed her, but this time, he used as much force as possible. Sadie tried not to cry. She willed the tears not to flow out of her eyes, but they didn't listen. They kept going.

The boy held her wrists in one hand, and removed her jacket with the other. Of course, she wasn't the dominant one in this situation, so as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop him.

After throwing her jacket into the hallway, he began using his right hands to get under her shirt. She shut her eyes.

_This is the end,_ she thought. _Goodbye world._

In the hallway with the jacket, a young boy named Rider turned into it, and saw the jacket.

_Better take it to the lost and found._

He turned, and saw the whole thing.

Tears streamed down Sadie's face, and she shut her eyes harder.

Rider had a plan. It was a pretty stupid plan, but it was plan enough.

He attacked the senior.

They got into a huge fist to fist fight, and Sadie stood in the corner.

Eventually, Rider dominated the senior, and grabbed him by his hair.

"Why don't you fight someone your own size?" he asked, as he threw his last punch.

For a 17 year old fighting a 16 year old, the senior was pretty weak.

Rider hugged Sadie, and she sobbed a few minutes in his arms.

He was the only person she felt protected around.


	9. Chapter 9

The door rustled, and Sadie and Rider stared at each other.

"Fuck," Sadie muttered as she realized everyone else was home.

She threw Rider off of her, and placed the gun on the table where it had been before.

"Ow," Rider said, rubbing his back.

"Tell them I'm reading or something," she said. She ran upstairs, and Rider muttered a thousand curses under his breath.

"Hey," Dean said. "We've got a case."

Rider got up off the floor. "Really?" he asked. "Do we know what it is?"

"Yes," Cas said grabbing a thousand things at once. Sam and Dean were doing the same. "It seems like a spirit."

"We've got to go now," Sam said. "Go get Sadie form upstairs."

Rider didn't question authority. He ran upstairs, got Sadie and helped pack up everything.

"Can I ask what the rush is?" Sadie asked Dean in the car.

"String of murders," he said. "3 per day."

_"3 per day?"_ she asked. "This is one mad spirit."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "It's crazy. In Dallas, Texas."

Everyone was talking about evidence, and how they were all stringed together.

They were at the border of Texas.

"Sorry buddy," the officer said. "No one is allowed to drive in or out."

"You're kidding," Dean said. "I live here."

"Doesn't matter," the cop argued. "You'll have to fly in if it's urgent."

Dean got his car to the nearest airport.

"Why don't we just flash in?" Sam said, looking to Sadie and Cas.

"Because," Dean answered. "Whenever they use a power, like healing or teleporting, the demons see where we are, and they could potentially find Sadie."

Sadie looked down, feeling bad that she had anchored them in such a complicated situation.

"Whatever," Dean muttered. "We can just fly in."

Cas faked a heart attack while Rider and Sadie printed 5 tickets for the next flight to Dallas.

"Help!" Dean yelled. "Someone help me!"

Everyone came rushing to the scene, and as soon as the Rider gave Dean the signal, he pinched Cas's back, and he opened his eyes.

A lot of the audience was relieved nothing serious had happened, but when they left, Cas rubbed his back.

"Ow," he muttered.

"What?" Dean asked, helping him up.

"You pinched my wings," he said.

The 5 nervously went through boarding, and took their seats on the not-so-crowded plane.

It took off rather quickly, and Dean was so busy humming Metallica, he didn't notice Cas so scared.

"Cas?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm," he started. "I'm afraid of falling, Dean."

Dean stared at him, speechless.

When he remembered how to English, he said, "It's ok. I won't let you."

Cas smiled a little bit, and was now calmer. He grabbed Dean's hand, and squeezed it hard.

This scene wasn't seen by Rider, Sadie or Sam, who were sitting in the row behind them.

They tried to sit in complete silence, and wait for the flight to be over. Talking about supernatural things in public wouldn't get them farther than the mental hospital.

Finally, the plane landed, and they were the first ones off. They got off, and went to investigate.

"Wait," Sadie said. "Why are you changing into suits?"

"Um," Dean said. "We pretend to be the FBI and investigate cases."

"Yeah," Sadie said. "Except the FBI doesn't investigate regular cases like this. Man, you guys had way better disguises when you knew what you were doing."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. Cas and Rider took a couple of steps back, afraid of what was about to go down.

"U.S. Martial," she listed. "Park rangers, homeland security, co-workers, students."

Sam stared at her. "Fine," he said. "Choose your poison."

She smiled, getting an idea.

Her and Sam walked into the hospital.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Sadie, this is my dad, Sam. I'm supposed to do a report for school, and it's got to do with something hot on the news, so I chose the string of murders, and I'm supposed to have their cause of death, so if I could get a report on…"

She went on and on, spinning circles around the nurses head.

"Thank you," she said as she walked out.

Afterwards, she went into police station with him. She explained again, her school report, but this time, asked for family background.

"And, you said they lived where?" she asked, taking notes in her notebook.

The cop gave her the address, and with that, they left.

"They don't get suspicious when you use better disguises," Sadie said to Dean. "Learn to use more around you. FBI doesn't do everything."

"Yeah," Dean said. "So where be the old house they all died in?"


	10. Chapter 10

The house was old. Really old.

It also had a weird style of architecture from the outside. There weren't many doors or windows.

"Yeah, perfect place for a spirit to kill someone," Sam said. "I think it's a Woman In White."

Everyone turned to him, and he cleared his throat.

"Well, judging on the history of the house, there was a 17 year old girl who committed suicide after killing her unborn child, which happened after discovering her boyfriend, the father of her child, cheating on her."

Sadie processed that in. Her dark, chocolatey eyes seemed to regain their glow, instead of being matte.

"You can never trust guys," she said under her breath.

She didn't mean for anyone to hear, but Rider did, and his head tucked in shame. He felt bad about almost killing her earlier. Hell, he was glad that realization struck, and he remembered the day he saved her from James.

Too bad he had to go so far, it cost James' life.

"Let's check it out," Dean said.

Everyone stepped into the house, looking for something, some sign, about some supernatural activity.

"There's no blood or signs of any killing," Cas said. "Sam, I thought you said 9 people died in here over the past 3 days."

Sam stepped towards the kitchen door. "Yeah, because that's what I read. I mean, there's a ton of EMF, but it seems to be coming from everywhere, so what the hell?"

Sadie looked harder. She thought she saw something on the window, something like sulfur.

She stepped in front of it, when suddenly, a figure popped out from the other side of the window. Sadie gasped and jumped back, and she saw more figured appear.

Figures with black eyes.

Everyone looked to the single window in the empty dining room.

"Guys," Cas said.

He took out a black light, and shone it over the wall.

_Sadie calls off the deal with God or we kill her._

Her arms dropped, and she sighed in frustration. She willed her eyes not to fill with tears, but it was too late.

"It was a trap," Dean said. "It was a fucking TRAP."

He pounded his fist on the wall, and laughter erupted from outside.

"No transporting out," Cas said. "No flying away. What are we going to do?"

"We fight," Sadie said. "Dean, you've said this yourself. We let them in, and we fight."

Dean couldn't meet Sadie's eyes. He can never pay off his debt to her.

"Ok," Dean said at last. "Sam and I take the back, Cas takes the side entrance, and you and Rider take the front," Dean said. They passed out the demon and angel blades amongst each other, while Cas was to use his angel mojo.

Sadie and Rider waited for the signal from Sam.

"Look, Rider," Sadie said. "This is dangerous, and who know-"

"No," Rider said looking her straight in the eyes. "You are not saying goodbye to me. This won't be goodbye."

She tried to keep herself from smiling and crying. "Ok." She leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips.

It wasn't like earlier, where it was needy, and sloppy.

It was clean, and magical, yet so full of sorrow. Their lips formed a bridge to connect everything they had and hadn't shared.

But it wasn't implied to be a goodbye kiss.

About a minute later, Dean shouted. "Go!"

They separated their lips, and gave each other a reassuring look.

_This won't be goodbye._

They opened the door, ready to attack the demons.

Sam and Dean fought like they always did, side by side, protecting each other from harm.

No one dared to come near Castiel, but when they did, they became a pile of barbecue.

At one point, Sadie caught sight of a demon, who wasn't attacking, but doing something else.

What were they doing?

Who cares? She dug the angel blade into their side, and killed them.

Everyone was breathing heavily. Was it over? Were they safe?

"Yes!" Rider shouted. Cas, Sam and Dean burst into laughter. Sadie couldn't help but smile.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

She breathed out. "You go to Cas, I'm just gonna grab some stuff, and then we can get the hell out of here."

He winked at her and left, uniting with Cas and the Winchesters.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sadie saw something spark.


	11. Chapter 11

The spark didn't seem to bother her, but it was the reaction to the spark that did.

Oil had been lying on the ground, and when she caught sight of the spark, the oil, and many things around it caught fire as well, trapping her in the living room.

Being a demon and all, it wouldn't have been a problem for her to just walk out of there. But there was one problem.

"Dean," Cas said. "I can't go in there. It's HOLY fire!"

Dean's eyes widened. "Then why isn't she coming out?"

Cas looked over. "Holy fire is harmful to all beings. Not just angels. Humans and demons as well."

His eyes widened even more, and he couldn't control himself.

Memories of his mother and Jessica's death raced through both of the Winchester brothers minds. They remembered how they failed to save them, how helpless they were.

And they ran in.

They ran into the burning room, searching frantically for their little demon.

"Sadie!" Dean yelled. "Sadie!" He made his way across the huge room, not careful of his own life.

Sam called out helplessly. "SADIE."

In the far corner, they saw her trying to make her way out.

"Sam!" she yelled, coughing. "Dean!"

The room became hotter and hotter, making it harder to breathe. Sadie found somewhat of a clear pathway, and tried to get out carefully and quickly.

Dean caught sight of her, and signaled Sam to go outside and make sure Rider and Cas were safe.

She worked her way through the flames walking towards Dean, who was waiting for her with a clear exit route, when a chandelier fell in front of her, tossing her back into the fire.

The sound of her scream rang in Dean's ears, and he ran to her. He picked her up off the ground, where she was unconscious and ran out as fast as he could.

They found the nearest motel, and booked a room. They put Sadie on top of the bed, her face burned badly, along with other parts of her skin.

Cas shook his head, and Sam understood what it meant. Her soul was dying. Soon, it would be over.

But Dean didn't want to believe this. He didn't want Sadie to die.

Not like Kevin died, not like he left Ben, not like Charlie left him.

He didn't want her to stop existing.

He dared not say it, but over the course of the last week, Sadie had become somewhat of a daughter to him.

"She'll be ok," he muttered,

Cas sighed, and walked over to Dean. "Dean, she-"

"She'll be ok," Dean growled. Cas wasn't frightened by this, but Dean melted like butter. "Please tell me she'll be ok," he whispered.

"Look at me," Cas said, cupping his face. "Was Kevin ok? Hm? Or Samandriel?"

Dean stared fearfully into Cas's eyes, wanting to sob like a baby. So many people had come in and out of his life, and none of them had this effect on him.

"She can't die while I'm in debt to her," Dean said.

Cas blinked, and Dean knew the answer. His tears came sliding out, and he knew the answer.

"Shh," Cas said, holding Dean. "It's ok."

He kissed the top of Dean's head, and Dean, for half a second, smiled to himself for that kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Rider sat on the bed adjacent to Sadie's. He stared at her, wide-eyed, unable to speak or move.

When he had first seen Dean carry her body out, he wanted to scream. He wanted to yell, and tear himself apart. He knew she wouldn't make it.

But instead, he just dropped to his knees. The world around him seemed to collapse, and all he could do was wait for Sadie.

Sam was sitting next to him, trying to comfort Rider, telling him that his life would go on, and that he could honor her memory, and continue living his life, because it was "what she would want."

Dean eventually escaped Cas's grasp.

"Dammit," he said turning around to where no one was standing. "This is your fault! This happened because of you! So where are you know, huh?"

He gave the ceiling a dirty look.

"Behind you," a voice said.

He turned around, where he saw the superior standing in his presence.

Dean didn't want to, but he immediately felt as if he should cower away. Sam and Cas both put their heads down, not wanting to be apart of this.

"Well," Dean said, trying to keep a brave heart. "You're here now. So do something. Fix her."

Cas just stared at God. He didn't know if he should hug him or slap him.

The Lord put his head down and smiled. "Ok," he said nodding his head. He walked turned around to touch Sadie's forehead. "I'll heal her, and she'll go to Heaven."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, blocking his hand from touching Sadie.

Everyone stared at him as he spoke.

"That was our deal," he said slowly and calmly, as if he expected this. "She goes where she belongs, and I go where I belong."

Dean was in complete utter shock. "No," he said. "The deal was that you fix her soul so that she's human again."

"This was between me and her," God said. "And now that she is almost dead, I _must _fulfill my end of the deal."

Sam spoke up after this. "Well, then why did the demons threaten to kill her if you were going to say yes to her if she was dead?"

"Because they didn't know," Cas answered.

God nodded his head. "The demons threatened to kill her because once our souls exchange places, I'm in charge again. Gates of Hell? Closed. Purgatory? Sealed. Heaven? No angels running around claiming themselves God," he said glancing at Castiel. "There will be order. And once the Gates of Hell close, the demons all die. The monsters feared the same, so they teamed up."

Cas walked over to hug Dean again. It was awkward, but comforting.

"But why her?" Cas asked. "Why talk to her, out of all of the _humans_ and _angels._"

Dean could've sworn he heard jealousy in Cas's tone.

"Because," God said. "She believed. She had faith, when she was human _and_ when she was a demon. She offered to help an angel, she released a soul from Hell. These things add up boys. Don't think that if you spend a minute doing something good, it will cover for a year of sin."

Again, Dean put his head down in shame. He felt embarrassed.

"Now," God said. "If you will allow the world to be a better place, I need to do my work.

Everyone gathered around Sadie, and watched Rider sit there in shock. He was waiting for her to climb up the rope of death. He was waiting for her at the top, ready to grasp her and pull her up at the last second.

It's amazing, miracles, really.

You may read about them all the time, but seeing one happen is a different story.

God hovered his hand over the area that held Sadie's soul. The boys watched as each piece unraveled itself, unfolding, and shining brighter and brighter with each twist.

But Dean looked at her face. He watched as she came to peace, her burn marks fading away as quickly as they formed. Right now, she was more beautiful than ever, and they could all tell she was suffering no more.

With this, Dean, Sam and Cas turned their heads to God, only to see he was no longer there.

Everybody tensed up as they watched Sadie take in her last breath, and easily let go of it.

For the first time since the fire, Rider showed a reaction.

He closed his eyes, and a tear streamed down his cheek. In the window, he saw the sun set, remembering it was her favorite time of day.

"Some people believe that every time an artist dies, God lets them paint the sky for their last masterpiece," she had once told him as they walked down the beach.

The colors were vibrant and different, but they blended together nicely. Much like the two of them.

His gray eyes turned stormy as he leaned over her body and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sadie," he said, trying to keep himself from crying. "I'll see you later."

He got up to leave, and the 3 men looked to him as he paused and turned around, choosing his words carefully.

"And I think your final masterpiece will never be topped," he said. "Because God himself painted it with you."

He turned around, and another tear of his fell on the floor.

Somewhere in Heaven, Sadie was wishing she had stayed behind to protect him. She pounded on the wall.

"Don't go outside Rider," she said to herself. "For God's sake, don't go outside."

Back in the motel room, Sam, Dean and Cas heard a loud _thud_ and a screeching of tires, and ran outside. Rider's body lay on the floor, and the car driver didn't bother to look back.

"It's later," Rider said, extending his arm out to Sadie.

"Shut up and help me put the finishing touch on my sky," she said, punching his arm.

He pretended to cough, and she looked to him.

"It's our sky," he corrected her.


End file.
